Nightmare Night
by Destiny Infinity and Eternity
Summary: Nightmare Moon was banished from Luna's mind during the fight with Thor and now she finds herself in the world of the guardians. Posing as her former self, Nightmare must work together with the guardians to defeat the Nightmare Forces from which she came. What happens when she meets the Lord of Nightmares, Pitch Black? Some Nightmare Moon x Pitch. Rated T for violence and my mind.
1. Enter Nightmare

**Hello again. This is a new fanfic. R&R everybody. Also, constructive criticism is welcome.**

The Guardians were all having a great time at the party at North's workshop. It had been about a year since the incident with Pitch Black and several new Guardians had been picked, along with Pitch surprisingly enough. Everyone had been suspicious at first, but now, they were all friends.

Some of the new Guardians besides Pitch were Lyra, Guardian of peace and tranquility, Io, the Guardian of warmth and kindness, and Sprite, the Guardian of knowledge.

Everyone was talking when the moon started to glow. A beam of light projected an image of a girl with flowing blue and purple hair wearing an indigo top with a crescent moon in the center.

Everyone looked around in confusion and started to talk amongst themselves. North clapped his hands loudly and the room quieted.

"A new Guardian has been chosen. We need to go and find this new companion. Why a new Guardian is needed, I don't know but we still need to find her."

Everybody split into groups and were just about to leave when two shapes came crashing through the ceiling.

Nightmare Moon's POV

I was walking the streets of Equestria silently with my head down. I had been forced from Luna's body by a strange force that was more powerful than the Elements of Harmony.

_I had better change my appearance…_

If anyone recognized me, it would be the end of me. Celestia and the Elements would come parading down the street and destroy me for good. I ducked into a nearby alleyway and changed my look.

I now looked like a cross between me and Luna. The outer part of my hair was purple and the inner and larger part was a dark navy blue. I had changed into an indigo colored shirt with a crescent moon in the center.

_Ugh, this is defiantly not my style, but it'll have to do._

Suddenly a large shape collided with me and pushed me trough a portal. As I took in my new surroundings, I noticed that we were in the old castle ruins from before I became two separate beings.

As I looked at the figure, I gasped. It was a Nightmare Force, quite similar to the ones that possessed the other me and created me.

"_What do you want?" _I snarled.

_You must return to usss. It isss your duty to the Nightmaresss._

"I work alone. And I don't take orders from anyone."

_You must, or die._

I fired a beam of magic at the creature. It dodged, then telepathically spoke to me.

_Very well. You chose to perish rather than join ussss._

The dark creature launched itself at me and I dodged it. I blasted it as it passed and it fell over. It picked itself back up with two goutiest arms and pushed me back with a wave of dark energy.

I tripped and fell back into a portal that had appeared. The creature followed me through and we ended up high above a building. As we fell, I grabbed the Nightmare and flipped it under me to take the impact.

We crashed through the ceiling with a loud smash. Several groups of people were by the exits and looked as if they'd been about to leave. I jumped up and narrowly dodged a blast from the Nightmare.

I growled before launching a flurry of blasts back at the Nightmare. When it was weakened enough, I used my energy to eradicate it before turning to the large group of people.

"What are you all staring at?" I growled at them.

An old guy with a beard approached me cautiously.

"We are the Guardians and you were chosen to be one of us." He said.

I snorted and shook my head.

"Listen old man, I am never going to be the Guardian of anything. I highly doubt that I'm worthy enough to even be a thought."

"One, don't call me 'old man'. Two, you were selected to be a Guardian end of story."

"One, don't tell me what to do and two, you are an old man and that is fact."

A boy with white hair and blue eyes interrupted us.

"Look, this is obviously getting nowhere so let's start with introductions. Hi, my name is Jack Frost and I'm the spirit of winter and the guardian of fun. This is North, but he's more commonly known as Santa."

I just stared blankly at him.

"Never heard of him."

There was a large amount of gasping from the crowd as they began to talk amongst themselves.

"Never heard of Santa…"

"Who wouldn't know Santa?"

"I like pie!"

"What?" I asked confused.

"Child, how do you not know of Santa Clause?" a dark voice asked.

Everyone's' heads turned to the man who spoke and I scowled. He had dark clothes on and gold soul-piercing eyes.

"_I am_ _not_ _a child."_ I growled dangerously.

He seemed slightly surprised, whether from my tone, or the fact that I talked back to him I didn't know.

"To answer your question, this Santa you speak of does _not exist _in my world." I stated.

More gasps came from the crowd.

"Do any of these people here exist in your world?" he asked.

"I don't know! I don't even know the names of most of them."

"Well, there's Bunnymud, or the Easter Bunny, there's Tooth, also known as the Tooth Fairy, Sandy/the Sandman, Pitch, Sprite, Lyra, and Io." Jack said.

"Only the name Lyra is familiar, but very vaguely. Do you have powers or something?"

"Well, um, some of us do, yes."

"Go on."

"I control snow and ice." Jack said.

Suddenly Jack was butted out of the way by a girl wearing white clothes. She had short blonde hair and rainbow colored wings.

"I'm Sprite and I am the Guardian of Knowledge! I keep kids smart and…stuff."

Then Sprite was butted out of the way by a girl with very fiery red hair wearing a top that started as yellow at the bottom then gradually changed to a fire red at the top.

"The name's Io and I'm the Guardian of Warmth and Kindness."

"Not." Sprite whispered to Jack, who snickered.

Io glared at her. Then an epic battle of awesomeness ensured. As the two leaped at each other, they were caught by Lyra.

"You two are making a horrible first impression. Now say your apologies and go sit in a corner to think about what you have done wrong here."

The two did what they were told and Lyra walked up to me. She had a mint green shirt and had white hair. Her voice was calm and serene.

"I apologize for my friends' rude and immature behavior. I am Lyra and I am the Guardian of Peace and Tranquility."

_I think I like her. She's respectful and polite. How come no one else shows me this kind of respect? She doesn't even know me!_

"You have no need to apologize for actions that were not your own."

Suddenly a girl covered in colorful feathers pooped up in front of me.

"Hi! I'm the Tooth Fairy, but you can just call me Tooth. Ooh, your teeth look so shiny!"

"Uhh, thanks, I think."

"I go around the world and collect children's teeth. They have memories in them, so it's my job to find them all."

"The name's Bunnymud and I bring kids happiness and joy by leaving eggs for them to find on Easter." A large rabbit said.

"As you know, I'm North or Santa Clause. I have many other names and I deliver presents to children on Christmas Eve. This here is Sandy, and he controls dreams." He said indicating the small golden figure that had sand swirling around him.

_Interesting, he's almost like Luna, only she patrols the dream realm._

I turned to Pitch and waited for him to tell me what he did.

"I am Pitch Black, and I am fear. I create nightmares and children fear me. I am not really the Guardian of anything, I just help the others."

My eyes widened slightly.

_He's…like me. A living Nightmare._

"I do believe that it's your turn to share."

I hesitated before replying.

"I am…Luna. I monitor my citizens' dreams and I am the Princess of the Night. I raise and lower the moon. Pitch Black is the only one here who has a counterpart in my world, and her name was Nightmare Moon."

_Not exactly a lie, but not the full truth._

Pitch actually looked somewhat shocked. I just kicked back after sitting in a vacated seat with my feet on the table.

"So where is this Nightmare Moon?" he asked

"Hmm? Oh she got banished to the moon." I answered dismissively.

Pitch paled, if that was even possible. Everyone else looked mildly disturbed.

"What?"

"How does one get banished to the moon?" Lyra asked.

"The Elements of Harmony. They're magical gems that control harmony. There's Generosity, Honesty, Laughter, Kindness, Loyalty, and Magic."

"How much do you know about Nightmare Moon?" Sprite asked, eyes glimmering with curiosity.

"Well, I know more than anyone ever could possibly know."

"How?"

I sighed.

"I rather not tell and you don't want to know."

**Yay! I have a new fanfic! I hope that you will enjoy this one! And I might need a little advice for this one when it comes to having a friendship between Nightmare Moon and Pitch.**


	2. New Guardian

**New chapter! **

**Disclaimer! I don't own anything or else I would not be writing fanfiction.**

It had been two weeks since North and the other guardians took me in. They were mostly curious about me and my origins but I was always vague when answering. Pitch was probably the quietest. We would sometimes talk but it was often somewhat awkward because of him being in control over nightmares and me supposedly being the banisher of nightmares.

He was very interesting and I would often see him at a distance from the other guardians.

_Another nightmare manipulator…just like me…_I found myself thinking one night. _Just imagine what would happen if we were to go to Equestria. Total chaos, Discord might even join, and Celestia wouldn't stand a chance against us. Ugh, who am I kidding? I don't have the guts to take back Equestria anymore. I was only a threat because I had Luna._

I stayed in my room often. There was not much to do.

I heard a knock on the door as I looked out the window of my room.

"What?" I asked not turning around.

"Can I please come in? You've been in here for the past few days and no one's seen you eat for over a week."

It was Pitch. I was surprised. I would've thought that they'd send Jack or Lyra.

"Yea sure,"

The door opened and I turned from the window.

"What are you doing?" Pitch asked

"Thinking,"

"About…?"

"Stuff,"

"I'm guessing that you're not going to tell me."

"Yep,"

He sighed. "You're going to have to come out at some point. You're a guardian now."

"I never agreed to this."

"Quite a few of us didn't, but here we are."

"But why me? I'm not cut out for this. I'm not anything like the other guardians and you already have a guardian of dreams."

"Neither am I. I control nightmares and fear, yet somehow I'm here now."

I said nothing because I knew deep down that he was right.

_But, I'm a monster. I terrorized everyone, I turned Luna against her own sister and got her sent to the moon, I tried to use Luna to cloak the world in eternal night and I caused everyone to fear and not trust her. Even now, I'm lying and using a name and body that doesn't belong to me. I'm Nightmare Moon, not Luna. I will never be her._

"Luna? Are you okay?"

I looked back up into Pitch's concerned face. I nodded and stood up.

"So, what's for lunch?"

-Time skip-

"Okay, I'm going to try a new question, alright?" Jack asked me while everyone was crowding around the table.

I just grunted in response due to the fact that I was in the middle of my tuna melt sandwich.

"I'll take that as a yes. Okay, so why did Nightmare Moon get sent to the moon?"

Even Pitch seemed to want to know the answer to this one.

I swallowed before replying. "She tried to take over and cloak the world in eternal darkness." I thought about something for a moment. "You know, her powers weren't even centered on nightmares, but she definitely caused quite a few. She kept me busy for quite a few weeks even after her defeat."

"Huh, that has got to be the least vague answer to a question you've ever given anyone." Io said.

"Well half the time the questions are stupid, insignificant or I actually have no answer."

"Shesh, that was a little harsh." Jack said.

"So?"

Bunnymud whistled. "Dang, I don't think that there's ever been such a grumpy guardian. You're giving even Pitch a run for his money."

"I have never particularly enjoyed the company of others. And for the record, you would be annoyed too if some annoying brat ran screaming if you just took a walk. That gets everyone else panicking and then it's total chaos. It's not fun trying to help people only for everyone to start panicking just because you can't communicate that well. It's not _my_ fault that _everyone hates me_!" I ended my sentence by shattering my water glass.

I looked down at the shattered glass then back up to the guardians' faces. I could see hints of fear and uncertainty. I snarled at them then went back to my room and looked the door.

_I can't blame them. Who wouldn't fear a monster? Why shouldn't they hate me? It is my fault. I did this to Luna and myself, although she's the one who truly suffers. The Forces are right, I'm one of them. I'm not a true Equestrian; I'm just the hatred and jealousy of one._

My mind continued to fill with clouded thoughts as I drifted off into a nightmare.

**So, Nightmare is beginning to doubt herself and a slow uncertain friendship is forming. What will happen?**


	3. Comfort

**Welcome to chapter 3!**

Pitch sat on the windowsill of his room as the others went out to help the Sandman with sending out dreams. Due to him being the patron of nightmares, there was not much use for him.

Just then a shift in dream energy reached him. It was the familiar call of a nightmare, and it was nearby. Pitch followed the energy to its source, Luna's room.

He was slightly surprised that this was where the nightmare was coming from; he didn't think that Luna was even capable of dreams due to none of the other guardians having them.

He was reluctant to go in at first, thinking back to her outburst earlier that day.

_What did she mean about everyone hating her? I can understand avoiding, but hating?_ He thought.

Silently pushing open the door, he crept inside. The first thing he saw was the trashing of a slender figure under the covers. He carefully walked over and pulled up a nightmare sand projection of the nightmare and what he saw puzzled him.

It was much more complex than the dreams of children and it was hard to tell what was going on. It appeared that there were two feminine figures that were…arguing? The scene shifted to something more sinister.

The smaller of the first two figures was surrounded by darkness, and lots of it. The darkness pounced and Luna shot up from her bed, shaking.

"Luna, are you alright?" Her head turned towards him.

"Why are you in here?" she managed to choke out.

"You were having a nightmare. I couldn't really tell what it was about though. It was like something was blocking me from seeing clearly."

She stiffened.

"Why were you even looking at my dream?"

"I was just trying to help."

She sighed. "I know…it's just…some of that stuff was kind of private."

"Sorry."

"It's not your fault."

"If you want, I'll go now." Pitch said heading for the door.

"Wait," The smallness and helplessness of her voice was quite shocking to Pitch and he turned around. She stared back at him with the large round eyes you would see on a child. "Do you think that…maybe you could stay a little longer? At least until the nightmare goes away?"

Pitch looked at her with a sad smile. "I wouldn't help. I bring nightmares, remember?"

"The dark feeling I get from them goes away when you're around."

This surprised him and he wasn't sure what to say.

"_Please?" _

"Alright, fine."

He sat down on the foot of the bed and stared at her. She looked so small and helpless, way different from the other Luna he and the guardians knew. He turned his gaze to the window and watched the moon, wondering why she was sent to be the next guardian.

He felt something touch him and he looked down to see that Luna had wrapped her arms around his middle and was now sleeping peacefully. The corner of his mouth twitched a bit as he looked down at her.

It was confusing to him as to why _he_ sent away her nightmare and not he Sandman or someone else. He was practically a living nightmare to some. He sighed.

_I'm thinking too much…_

He wrapped his arm around the sleeping girl and continued to stare out the window.

**I couldn't resist the fluffiness of it and it does help their bond. R and R people, tell me what you think.**


	4. Taken

**Okay, so here's a new chapter. I apologize for the shortness of the last chapter and I will try to make up for it by making this one longer than normal. Once again, I apologize. Also, I will probably be using normal POV for most of this. To make life simpler, I'm not going to type out Nightmare's full name unless I find it relevant. **

Nightmare woke up to the sun shining on her face. She growled and buried herself under the covers and away from the light that reminded her of Celestia. Once under the confines of her sheets she thought about the events earlier in the night and blushed furiously.

_What the heck was wrong with me?! I freaking begged him to stay! Begged! I probably looked like a wimp. Oh, he's going to tell the others and then they'll all laugh at me. Wait! He won't tell if he's not there. That's it, I'll lock him in a closet or something…*sigh* who am I kidding? Even if I somehow manage to get him into a closet, he will easily get out._

Nightmare stretched before finally crawling out of her covers. She used her magic to change her pajamas, which were a T-shirt and pajama bottoms, to a dark blue hoodie with lined with black borders and embroidery and black pants made from a lightweight fabric from Equestria. The hoodie had an indigo nebula with a crescent moon in the middle, her cutie mark.

Then she shuffled into the main room of the guardians' lair. Everyone's head turned to her as they noticed her presence and fell silent.

North was the first to speak. "Good morning Luna. I would've thought you would still be in your room."

"I would be if someone hadn't _totally destroyed_ my T.V. and computer by _freezing_ their circuits." She answered glaring at Jack with a look of pure malice.

He gulped nervously and slowly started to back away. Nightmare turned towards him, her steely gaze keeping him trapped in place. Pitch chuckled lightly and everyone turned to look at him.

"How amusing, does she really terrify you that much Jack?" he asked. "I'm almost hurt that you find her scarier when it was my job to be scary."

Jack turned red and Nightmare smirked at him evilly after glancing at Pitch for a moment longer.

"Um, what are you going to do?" he asked nervously, having noticed her look.

"Just…this!" she said jumping into the air. Pitch having noticed the look she had given him used his darkness to make her look even more terrifying.

She now had large fangs, blood red eyes, and large bat wings. Jack let out a blood curdling shriek as she landed on him and was pathetically cowering as she gazed deeply into his eyes with a look of insanity. Before the other guardians could reach them, Nightmare stood up laughing as the illusion fell away. She walked over to Pitch and high-fived him.

"Why did you do that?" Tooth asked angrily.

"Relax, it's called fun. Isn't Jack supposed to be the guardian of fun?"

"That wasn't funny!" she cried.

"Sure it was. What did you think Pitch?"

"I found that quite amusing."

"You're just being awful!"

"And you just _love_ Jack, don't you?" Nightmare said making kissy noises as Pitch silently snickered.

"You two are horrible, inhuman monsters! You don't deserve to be guardians!"

Silence followed. Both had stopped laughing and were now staring at her with matching neutral expressions.

"Tooth, it's fine, I'm alright." Jack said walking up to her.

"No it's not; they were being awful to you."

"Well, I did ruin her stuff."

"It was an accident."

Jack didn't say anything and they all turned back to the two silent figures. Pitch looked mad, but Nightmare's face was unreadable.

"I know that I am a monster _Tooth_," he said spitting out her name. "But you may not call Luna that. She has done nothing wrong here except play a simple prank and nothing was harmed, except Jack's pride and ego maybe."

Tooth was about to say something when a soft, but clear voice stopped her.

"Stop," Everyone turned to Nightmare. Her head was tilted to where her hair covered her eyes. "That is enough."

When she looked up, the mischievous glint that had been in her eyes had been replaced by a cold hard glare. Everyone flinched even though the stare had been directed at Tooth.

"No one calls me a monster. _No one._" Her voice had become warped into her old Nightmare Moon voice. "_You are __**nothing**__ compared to me. I have power that you couldn't even begin to comprehend; of course, your brain is probably too small to comprehend anything other than your foolish child's play."_

Everyone was shocked. They knew that she could be mean but this was way beyond that. Just then Pitch noticed a dark mist lazily floating around Nightmare in the background that no one else seemed to have noticed.

He snarled. She was being used by something. Pitch summoned his fearlings and they surrounded Nightmare.

She grinned widely. "_So this is the extent of your power. I must say I am somewhat impressed."_

"Only somewhat? Well I guess we'll have to do better now won't we."

Although she snorted like she didn't care, on the inside Nightmare was screaming.

_No! Stop! Don't make me fight them, please. I don't want to!_

"_**Too bad," The nightmare said laughing. "You shouldn't have betrayed us. Now you are trapped within your own mind while I control you." **_

Tears sprung into her eyes as her kin left her trapped in her own mind.

_Please help me…_

Pitch and the nightmare controlling Nightmare Moon's body circled each other. Pitch lunged at it and it dodged laughing.

"_Is that the best you got? Pathetic!"_

Pitch glared and sent several waves of darkness at it. It just absorbed the dark energy and Nightmare's body grew and mutated. Her already blood-shot eyes turned even redder and all of her teeth sharpened to points.

The nightmare laughed manically.

"_You can't stop me! Your energy only feeds me and makes me stronger! I am unstoppable! Ha ha ha ha!"_

Pitch growled to himself. This was not Luna, he was sure of it. There was something controlling her.

_But what? What could possibly control Luna?_

At that moment, he had a flashback to the day he'd met her. She had smashed through the ceiling fighting a dark creature.

That's was probably it. If there was one, there was most likely more than that. That's why she was chosen to be the next guardian; she could defeat the creatures and they probably took her over for that reason.

_If only I knew how to lure the creature out of her body._ He thought.

"_**It would appear that your friend is failing."**_ The nightmare chucked darkly.

_Stop, leave him alone. You have me, just be done with me and leave him alone please._

"_**Aww is someone in love?" **_The nightmare mocked_.__** I wouldn't have expected you to experience this emotion. How sweet, I think I'll play with him a bit longer first, and then we figure out what your punishment for betraying the Forces should be."**_

The nightmare used the darkness to pick up the weakened Nightmare Moon and chained her to one of the various walls in her mind that shielded her thoughts.

"_**I'll be back for you later, Nightmare Princess."**_ He said.

The nightmare turned its attention back to the battle at hand. Using Nightmare's magic, it pinned Pitch and the other Guardians to the wall.

It then summoned several Nightmares, one for each Guardian. The creatures lunged and were about to send the Guardians into a fitful sleep, but were intercepted by Pitch's fearlings. They wrestled for superiority over the other species. Pitch broke free from the wall and freed the other Guardians before turning to the girl in front of him. He summoned a large sythe and struck.

He was countered by a large sword. A large wave of darkness rose from behind Luna and she sent it flooding through the workshop. Many elves and yeties were caught in the flood as well as the Guardians. The mutated figure of their former friend loomed over them, ready to finish them off when she suddenly stopped.

"_I'd love to stay and duke it out a bit longer, but I have a job to do. Later."_

And with those words the nightmare disappeared using Nightmare's body.

**For anyone who was confused with the cutie mark description, Nightmare's cutie mark was an indigo nebula with a moon. Luna's was a black nebula with a moon. I understand if you are confused by the constant transition between Luna and Nightmare and if you didn't know which nightmare I was talking about. Luna and Nightmare are pretty much the same in this story and when I'm talking about Moon I will capitalize nightmare. Sorry and Review please!**


	5. Trial

**Next chapter! I've elected to call Nightmare Night for short. Don't like? Well I don't care, I like it. Also, you better like this chapter because it took forever to find any good ideas. I would take even less time to upload if I got reviews…(hint) I'm also finally on break. School got out on the 6th of June.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own My Little Pony or Rise of the Guardians **

Night groaned as she opened her eyes. She was once again in control of her body, but she was restrained by large heavy chains designed to cancel out all powers and magic. She growled as she thrashed about, but couldn't move the chains very well.

"So, you're finally up? Good, now we can decide your punishment_" _The voice had come from the same nightmare who had stolen control of her body.

Night's eyes narrowed. "Shade. I almost didn't recognize you. I see that you were ranked up a level."

Shade grinned. "It's _Nightmare_ Shade to you now. You lost your title of Nightmare when you betrayed us, now you're nothing."

Shade was wearing all black armor with a menacing sword strapped to his waist. He noticed her looking at it warily and smirked.

"I see that you've noticed my new sword. I'm sure you recognize Nightbringer as it was your sword."

Night said nothing and snarled at him. He just laughed at her.

"Later." And with that he disappeared.

-The Guardians' Place-

"We have to go after her!" Pitch shouted.

"After she nearly killed us? I think not!" Jack shouted back.

"Everybody wait for a moment please!" yelled Lyra.

No one heard her over the overlapping arguing.

"SHUT UP! I'M TRYING TO TALK!"

Every one fell silent.

"Thank you. Pitch, why do you want to go after Luna? She attacked you and all of us."

"That wasn't Luna, she was being controlled. There was a dark aura around her."

"Are you sure?" asked Io in disbelief.

"Yes."

"We don't know where she is though. How are we supposed to find her?" inquired Sprite.

Pitch was silent and Lyra sighed.

"I take it that you don't know then?"

-Unknown Place-

_Former nightmare Moon, are you ready to accept whatever punishment the council feels fit to give you?_

Night stood in front of the Grand Council of Nightmares with her head held high in defiance. Her hands were covered in darkness resistant bindings secured by large heavy chains. She was surrounded by several guards.*

"Are you ready to accept the fact that I really don't care?" Night shot back.

There were several ripples of shock and disapproval throughout the gathered nightmares and several council members growled.

Shade stepped forward. "As you can see my lieges, she shows no respect for the Grand Council. Her position as a princess has made her arrogant and disrespectful."

Night snorted and all heads turned to her. "It's not that I'm arrogant, I just _really _don't care. Besides, it's not like being a princess actually means anything here other than people are even more disappointed when you fail."

Shade grabbed a handful of her hair and pulled her head back to look at him. "You will speak when you are spoken to _wench._"

Night spat in his face and he smacked her. He drew Nightbringer and approached her.

"Shade, enough." The lead council member spoke.

"My apologies my lieges,"

Night just chuckled darkly and once again all attention was turned to her.

"Shade, you are a coward. Only cowards strike girls and only cowards strike someone defenseless." She said while holding up her bound hands as a reference.

"You are anything but defenseless." Grumbled Shade under his breath.

"Ooh, was that a _compliment_ I heard?" mocked Night.

Shade looked ready to murder her when the council intervened.

"ENOUGH!" the lead member boomed. Everyone fell silent. "We have enough evidence to support several claims that Moon has indeed betrayed the Nightmares. This trial proves it."

There were several gasps of shock and several murmurs among the crowd.

_Traitor!_

_How could she do this?_

_Why…why Moon?_

Night looked up in shock to see her former guardian/ half brother, Shadow in the crowd. She gave him a glance that said 'I'm sorry' and he just shook his head.

This simple action made Night feel a flood of emotions that prevented her from hearing the first part of the lead member's sentence.

"-therefore, Princess Moon's punishment will be decided by Nightmare Shade."

Night's head shot around to face him. "WHAT?!" she shrieked at a pitch that would've shattered glass had any been around at the time.

Shade just smirked as he grabbed her by the back of her collar and dragged the still shouting (former) Nightmare Moon from the building.

-With the Guardians in the Akumu Forest-

"Ugh! We are _never _going to find her if you keep stopping to complain about everything!" Pitch growled, irritated.

"Well sorry if not everyone has your energy or likes Luna as much as you do!" Tooth growled back.

"If you don't care, then leave." With those words, Pitch continued on silently.

No one else said anything else for the rest of the trek. Soon they heard a very familiar voice shouting at the top of her lungs.

"THIS IS A FREAKISHLY CRUEL AND UNUSUAL PUNISHMENT!" Night's voice was so loud that all of the birds flew away and the whole area seemed to vibrate so that it was impossible to pinpoint the origin of the voice.

Driven by a new-found strength, Pitch and the others ran as fast as they could to find their friend.

-With Night and Shade-

Night was blushing furiously and was giving Shade the most heartfelt glare of absolute loathing and hatred. Shade just grinned at her.

"You seriously expect me to wear that hideous abomination?" She snarled.

"Yes." She attempted to lunge at him but was stopped by her chains. Shade watched her struggle with obvious amusement.

He had told her that her punishment was to wear a frilly pink dress with a plastic tiara and wand. He knew full well of her dislike for frilly pink things.

"How about this," he suggested. "You don't have to wear it. You can wear something else, but it has to be of my choice and you still have to do something else for punishment."

"Anything but wearing that monster of a dress." She said.

"Hmm, follow me."

She followed him while guards held her chains. They passed through the archway that led to the Nightmare Castle and traveled up the stairs leading to the main hall of the castle.

The castle halls were mostly empty save for a few servants here and there so they were able to move without attracting crowds of attention. They traveled up several flights of stairs until they reached the royal chambers. Now days Prince Shadow was the only Nightmare of royal blood that still lived in the castle, so they other rooms were unoccupied.

They approached the room that had been meant for Night herself, but had never been used do to her only being a nightmare for a short period of time before being banished alongside Luna.

"This was supposed to be your room." Shade's sudden breaking of the silence startled her.

"Really…"

Shade pushed open the doors to her room and dismissed the guards. He then undid her chains and restraints. Before she had the chance to do anything though, he had snapped a silver wristband onto her wrist that had what appeared to be veins filled with a dark liquid shaping complex designs. In the center of it there was a dark gem that the veins all flowed to.

"This is supposed to restrain your magic, but still allow movement." He explained.

Night turned to her room and looked around. There was a large window on the wall farthest from the door. A large bed lay near the window and a large closet was next to that. There was a book shelf that was half filled with books about dark magic on the right hand side of the room. Other than that, the room was bare.

They walked in and Shade told her to wait in the room as he headed for the closet. She just shrugged and walked over to the bookshelf. She skimmed the shelves until a book finally caught her eye. She was ten pages into the thick book when Shade exited the closet with a small pile of folded fabric in his hands.

He raised his eyebrows when he saw the title of her book, _The Nightmare Wars,_ but said nothing. He called for several servants and gave the fabric in his hands to them. He gave them instructions that Night couldn't hear from her side of the room before leaving the room.

The servants approached her before asking her to remove her current attire, simple black pants and a black long sleeved shirt with her waning crescent moon in the center. (She had changed before the trial.) She followed their commands and soon they were clothing her in the clothes that Shade had picked from the wardrobe.

She was wearing a calve-length dress with a dark indigo ruffled skirt connected to the torso by a pitch black sash. The torso was the same color of her skirt from underneath her breasts to her waist. The top was sleeveless and everything else was the same black as her sash with a waning crescent in the center. The side sleeves from her under shirt were visible and were also dark indigo.

They had also somehow had managed to change her hair as well. It was now down to the middle of her back and was a mixture of dark blues, indigos and purples. It lazily floated around like wisps of smoke.

When they were finally satisfied, the head servant went to get Shade. As she waited, she gazed out of the window, thinking.

_Please hurry Pitch, wherever you are…_

Shade chose that moment to barge into the room. He stopped abruptly when his eyes fell on his rival and gaped. He quickly regained his posture again before speaking.

"You are dismissed." He told the servants.

They bowed before scurrying out of the room.

After long silence, he finally spoke. "You look nice, I guess. I guess I do have a good eye for looks."

He turned to her only to find her wearing an expression of mild disturbance.

"Do you even know how creepy and weird that sounded?"

"What?" he asked innocently.

Suddenly one of the Council's messengers burst into the room.

"Nightmare Shade, the council has requested your immediate presence. We captured a small group of prisoners that were wondering inside our borders."

"Tell the Council that I'll be right there, I just need to take care of something first."

The messenger nodded before teleporting away and Shade turned to Night.

"What to do with you…" he mused. "Your punishment has still been undecided. You will stay in here for the time being. There will always be a guard outside your door at all times, you can use this mirror to see movies, videos and anything we might send to you or allow you to see." He said while handing her a smooth glass surface that was not much bigger than her palm.

"Can I watch your little meeting?"

"I don't see why not."

With that Shade teleported out and Night sat on her bed to see the meeting.

_Shade, I assume that you've punished Ms. Moon? _The lead member asked.

"Yes. She is currently stuck to the confines of her room in the castle." He answered.

_Good. We need your help in deciding the fate of our prisoners. Bring them in please!_ He called to the guards.

Night leaned in close to the small reflective surface to see who it was. She gasped in shock as one by one the figures were pushed into the view of her screen.

It was Pitch and the other Guardians.

***Unintentional reference to Loki in the beginning of Thor the Dark World. Watch it if you haven't, watch it again if you have! Go Loki! He's the best! (Well, to me anyway, but everyone has their own opinions. (Free virtual cookies to anyone who LOVES Loki.) If you didn't guess, 'Akumu' means nightmare. Just to be clear, only lesser Nightmares have no real form. Lesser Nightmares include but are not limited to: Peasants, Slaves, and some servants. Any Nightmare in the middle class has a human form, but not very powerful magic. Sorry for any confusion. Peace out!**


	6. Chaotic Awakening and Revealed Secrets

**Next chapter! Recap: Night got caught and now so did Pitch and the other Guardians. What will they do? **

_No! _Night thought with panic.

_Speak intruders, why are you in our territory? _The lead member asked.

"We are looking for someone." Pitch said angrily.

Shade recognized them and leaned over to the lead member to whisper something. His eyes widened slightly before clearing his throat and speaking.

_I have just been informed by Nightmare Shade that you are allies of a traitor to the Nightmares. This is your one chance to redeem yourself. Do you renounce your alliance to the traitor? If so, you may go free and we will not bother you provided by you don't go on our territory anymore._

"Okay?" they answered uncertainly.

They were released and left the Nightmares forever. They never found poor Night who was torn by them rejecting her. Two years later, Night turned 18 and was married to her rival Shade after the Council felt that she'd been punished long enough with two years of isolation from everyone except Shade, occasionally her brother and her servants.

THE END

What really happened: \(^.^)/

_I have just been informed by Nightmare Shade that you are allies of a traitor to the Nightmares. This is your one chance to redeem yourself. Do you renounce your alliance to the traitor? If so, you may go free and we will not bother you provided by you don't go on our territory anymore._

"We don't know any Nightmares of yours." Pitch stated.

"On the contrary, you know Luna. Interesting thing though, Luna is not her real name. Did you know that?" Shade asked with a smug look.

"What?" Jack asked in disbelief.

"I told you she was bad news. She's been lying this whole time. I bet she doesn't even have the power to raise the moon!" Tooth said.

Shade grinned. "I think that's something you should ask her yourself."

Night slumped to the floor of her room, her eyes blank.

_No…they know and now they'll reject me._

Suddenly two guards came in and surrounded her.

"We need you to come with us." One said in a deep voice.

They each grabbed one of her arms and they teleported to the doors of the council room. Night's eyes widened and as one of the guards moved to open the door. She took this opportunity to kick the other guard where the sun doesn't shine. The doors opened as the guard let out a howl of pain. All heads turned to the noise and Night made a break for it.

Shade dashed forwards at an inhuman speed and crashed into the fleeing form of Night. She tripped and the pair fell through the doors leading outside. They wrestled within everyone's view before Night got Shade in the gut with her fist. He hunched over as she ran at him and kicked him in the face. He went flying back before getting up and grabbing her by the wrists.

He threw her towards the council room and she landed on the farthest wall. She was somehow standing sideways and crossly folded her arms as Shade walked into the council room. He glared at her and she childishly stuck her tongue out at him.

He walked up to her wall and said "Get off of there."

"Nope."

"I advise that you get down here before things start to get ugly Moon."

"How can things get ugly when your face is being ugly for them?"

"You are going to regret saying that." He said grimly.

"Am I now? I think not."

He just shrugged. "Don't say I didn't warn you."

With that he jumped up to Night's level and grabbed her arm, pulling her down with him. Shade landed nimbly while Night crashed not-so-gracefully into the floor.

"Ow, you jerk! That was my chin!" She growled rubbing her hurt body part.

She stood up and kicked his shin. He yelled loudly in pain before jumping at her. They rolled around on the floor punching and scratching until Night bit him.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAA! What the heck is wrong with you?!" he shouted.

"I honestly don't know any more." She said with a hint of sadness.

"ENOUGH." A loud voice broke the silence.

Everyone looked up to see a figure landing in front of Night and Shade. It was Prince Shadow.

"Brother," Night started.

"No. You know that even I can't help you. You betrayed your own kind and now you have to be sentenced for that. I care about you, but the needs of my people have to come before family."

Night hung her head and her shoulders slumped at her half-brother's words. Pitch would've felt sorry for her if he hadn't felt betrayed and hurt because she'd lied.

As Night stared at the ground, something long hidden snapped. Her pupils narrowed to slits and her teeth sharpened. It was small and her hair concealed most of her face. Her hands clenched and her hair started to slowly gain more blue. She felt a small prick of pain coming from where the magic restrictor was on her wrist. She barely noticed as she struggled to keep her emotional floodgates from breaking.

She tilted her head up slightly so that her brother could see the eerie glow that her eyes were emanating. He flinched slightly in discomfort and nervousness and she smirked slightly. But then the glow and smirk vanished and a frown appeared on his sister's face.

"Fine," she said softly so that everyone had to lean closer to hear anything she said. "You win brother. Your people are more important, you're right, I'm wrong as always."

And with that she walked over to a small space near, but not next to Pitch and the others. She didn't look at them, but she could imagine the disgust and betrayal on their faces. She kept her head held high with defiance and her arms crossed. And on her face was and expression that meant many things, anger, hurt, defiance, rebellion and disappointment for her brother.

With a loud voice that carried to every end of the Council Hall, she said "I am Nightmare Moon, former princess of the night, princess of the Nightmares of Equestria. I was stripped of the title of Nightmare, but I do not care. I was banished to the moon during my quest to rule Equestria. I now see how stupid that mission was, for it accomplished nothing except the suffering of a fellow member of the night.

"I no longer support you Nightmares and I am not afraid to admit it. I no longer care what any of you think of me for none of you are worthy enough for me to actually care about your opinions. I no longer wish to be a part of you."

What followed her little speech was shocked silence. Nobody knew whether to feel outraged, disappointed, or hatred for the young nightmare who was supposed to be their princess. Everyone except Shade that was.

"You disgrace us." He snarled angrily.

"And guess what, I. Don't. Care." She turned around and faced the majority of the crowd. "I am a part of Luna, so she is who I belong to. To me Nightmare Moon is not a princess of anything. The word 'Nightmare' in her name does not symbolize rank or power, it shows who she is, who she chooses to be. And I choose to be the dark side of the princess of the night."

Her hair exploded into what looked like the night itself, and large black wings shot out of her back. Her outfit was replaced by her blue armor and the magic restraining band was destroyed by an overload of dark magical power. Everyone could now see her eyes, blazing with her multiple emotions and power.

Nightbringer detached itself magically from Shade's side and flew to Nightmare who caught it in one hand. He grabbed for it but missed and Night smirked.

"I guess we figured out who the sword's true master was." She chuckled.

She then finally turned to the Guardians and walked up to them.

"I'm sorry for lying to you, but you need to trust me if you want to get back home."

"Why should we trust you after nearly everything you told us was a lie?" Lyra asked coldly.

"Because, I still care about you, now run!"

She whipped around and sent off a flurry of every kind of energy blast she knew would hurt a Nightmare. Some retaliated while others fled and all of those guards who are apparently very bad at their jobs charged her. After sneaking a quick glace to make sure that her friends were safe, she jumped.

She hovered in the air gathering all of the energy that was being thrown at her before shooting downwards and channeling all of the energy to her feet. Her landing caused a huge wave of energy that sent everyone in range flying.

Seeing her chance, Night teleported to her friends and then teleported all of them back home.

**There is probably only one or two chapters left, but don't worry, there is going to be a sequel! R&R of you want the next chapters.**


End file.
